Mommy
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is my first Emily and Luke fanfic so tell me what you think.


**Mommy**

"Come on daddy you're too slow" a little voice said as it raced out of the elevator doors ; and down the hallway to the BAU. Luke Alvez couldn't help but laugh his four year old son Damian he was nothing but a bundle of joy; and an endless supply of energy. Luke didn't know where his son got all his energy from but if he had to guess he'd say that Damian got his energy from his wife. Chuckling once again Luke thought to himself that if Emily heard him say that he'd never hear the end of it. But one thing was for sure that if Emily did hear him saying that he'd be in a lot of trouble; and she'd definitely find someway to get back at him.

Luke was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of his son's voice shouting "Daddy I can't get this door open it's too heavy." Luke laughed as he made his way over to his son and said "Of course it's heavy son it's a glass door." Then Damian noticed that his father's face went from a cheerful look to a slightly stern one; Damian knew that wasn't a good look his parents only looked at him that way when he was in trouble. So Damian did the only thing he could do in situations like this and that was look down at his feet and nervously let out a large gulp out of his throat. Normally Luke would bend down on his knee so he could be eye level with his son; but since he broke his leg during the last case his doctor told him to get plenty of rest and don't do anything to strenuous.

" Hey buddy look at me ok" Luke told his son. After waiting a few minutes Luke saw his son's look up and him; he then said " Hey buddy what did me and your mother tell you about shouting out loud in public places?" In a small voice Damian said "It's rude and I shouldn't do it." "That's right buddy you got it!" Luke said with a smile as he ruffled his son's hair. Luke even laughed a little as Damian began to whine " Daddy" dragging the daddy word for all he was worth.

So far Luke was following his doctor's orders and his wife made sure of that she kept a hawkeye's view on him; and so as it stands until his leg was better he was going to be a temporary stay at home watching his and Emily's son Damian. Luke had no problem with that whatsoever that only meant that he and Damian could spend some important father and son time together. Luke was all for making his son Damian happy he hated seeing him so down; like during the last couple of months when he and his wife and the team went on cases back to back. In Luke's mind it was time to make up for that and that's exactly what he was going to do; he was going to turn his son's frowns into happy why were they at the BAU anyways well Damian had been begging Luke for weeks if they could visit mommy at work.

Finally Luke relented and said that they could go see mommy at work and Damian was overjoyed. Are a few minutes of Luke trying to organize himself with his crutches and somehow he managed to open the door to the BAU. Meanwhile Matt Simmons, Tara Lewis, Spencer Reid, JJ, Dave Rossi and Penelope Garcia were all engaged in some sort of a conversation. Their conversation was interrupted by a small blur making its way up to Emily's however didn't wait for his father and he shot off like a rocket to his mother Emily Alvez's office door.

This caused Luke to roll his eyes and chuckle quietly even after telling Damian off for doing something bad; he goes back to doing his own thing again after his parents telling him not too. Making his way over to the rest of the team leaning against a desk Luke asked "Has any of you seen Damian?" The rest of the team pointed their thumbs in the direction of Emily's office; "Shouldn't you be at home Luke?" JJ said gesturing to his broken leg. "Yeah about that you see Damian wanted to visit mommy at work for weeks now; he was practically begging me" Luke said. This made the other BAU members laugh they all new as of right now Emily could use an interruption of some sort.

Speaking of Emily Alvez she was currently swamped with all this paperwork from these couple of cases they were on during the last couple of moments. When suddenly her office door opened and a small blur attached itself to her legs; and said "MOMMY!" "Damian what are you doing here?" Emily asked her son. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see him though; but seeing him here in the office was a major surprise. "I came to visit you at work mommy!" Damian said with a big fat smile plastered to his face. "I can see that sweetie" Emily said kissing Damian's forehead Emily laughed even more as she watched Damian squirm in her arms. Emily knew Damian didn't like that but she did it anyway just to tease him.

Then in a stern voice Emily asked her son "Where's your father Damian?" "Out there mommy!" Damian replied Emily followed her son's finger to the open office door. Emily then got up and peeked through her office blinds; and sure enough leaning against a desk talking to the rest of the BAU team was her husband Luke Alvez. After a few moments Luke caught his wife's eye Emily motioned him for him to come into her office. "Hey guys my wife's calling me would you mind watching Damian for us" that won't be a problem handsome Penelope said; and the other BAU members agreed.

Turning around to face her son Emily crouched down and said "Damian honey can you wait outside with your aunts and uncles; while mommy has a talk with daddy?" "Ok mommy!" Emily watched as Damian ran out of her office then pass Luke; down the steps and joined his aunts and uncles in the bullpen. Once Luke entered his wife's office and sat in her chair propping his crutches up against the wall. Emily closed the door to her office and crossed her arms over her chest; and with an eyebrow raised said "You're suppose to be taking it easy not over doing it Luke!" Emily threw her hands up into the air and continued to say "how do you expect your leg to get better?"

"Em baby please do you think you're over exaggerating a little bit here?" Luke said to his wife Emily. Emily just squared her stance and said nothing. "How about we make a compromise Em?" Luke said. Raising her eyebrow a little bit Emily said "What kind of compromise are we talking about here Luke?" "Well you've been here till all hours" Luke said gesturing to the office in question.

Luke then continued to say "working on these" Luke then pointed at all the paperwork on Emily's desk. Luke then said "couldn't you take some of that paperwork home and work on it?" Luke then gestured for Emily to sit in his lap; as Emily sat in Luke's lap being mindful of her husband's injured then snuggled into Luke's chest placing his head on top of Emily's; after a prolonged silence just enjoying each other's presence. Luke decided to break the silence and said "You know Em as much as I like being a stay at home dad for the time being"; gesturing to his leg to emphasise his point.

Luke then added by saying " Damian needs his mommy he's always asking for you and to tuck him in at night as well as read him a bedtime story." After Luke said that Emily couldn't help but feel guilty and a few tears leaked out of her eyes; and onto her husband's shirt. Luke heard his wife sniffling tilting her head up to met his own; "hey hey what's all the crying about Em?" As Emily attempted to swallow a lump in her throat she hiccupped and said to Luke "I just feel bad for neglecting Damian like that I just got caught up in my work and forgot about him." "Hey look on the bright side Em Damian's not mad at you for it; but you could make it up to him though."

Seconds later Damian's voice could be heard saying "Mommy daddy can I get ice cream on the way home!" Luke and Emily couldn't help but laugh later on that night after dinner was eaten; and Emily tucked Damian into bed and read him a story. Emily stayed up late in her office in her home during some more paperwork. Pinching her eyes together in attempt to stay awake Emily thought to herself maybe taking a small nap on the couch;would help her regain her energy so she could work on the paperwork some more. But as soon as Emily's head hit the cushions she fell into a deep sleep.

She didn't even feel Damian snuggling into her because he had a bad dream. At some point during the night and saw a light coming from his wife's office; shaking his head because he knew Em was once again staying up late to finish the paperwork she brought home. But when he walked into the living room he saw his wife and son asleep on the couch. Not wanting to disturb them Luke found a blanket and draped it over the pair; the Luke then grabbed another blanket and made his way over to the recliner and fell when Emily awoke the next morning she found Damian asleep in her arms; and her husband asleep in the recliner with a blanket laying haphazardly across his lap almost ready to fall off. Emily then felt truly blessed for the family she had and she thanked god every single day.


End file.
